fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Darkhope
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Darkhope and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Fairy Tail - 322 - Gloria - 008.png page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 22:36,4/22/2013 22:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Hey just wondering if you're x_darkhope_x. The one who made the ship manifesto on Gray and Juvia. If you are, just came to say hi and I love your work and your edits on the Gruvia page. I always feel like it's neglected. In fact, the only reason why I joined because I kept on editing the page as wikia contributor. Oh well! I hope you continue updating your work. :) Cinnamon sugar (talk) 13:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering when you're going to update your manifesto? I really want to read your opinions on the recent chapters. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hey Darkhope, me and another user started adding references on the pages and I was wondering if you can help us. You can just add the references for the Gruvia page if you like. Just leave me a message on my talk page if you accept or need any help. :) 10:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi. If you're wondering why Gruvia's profile picture has been changed, because it lacks "update" (the old one is in Tenrou Island arc, and the new one is in GMG Arc) and also, two people discussed about this. Why ? Because we, two, are the only ones left who mainly edit in this wiki. 05:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry if I didn't ask you about the new profile picture for Gruvia. Well, if you don't think the new one doesn't fit, I'll give you the proposals to get it started. (Serously, we need the couples' profile pictures in Post-Timeskip, 'not in ''Pre-Timeskip. Here are the proposals: This one (left) is REALLY the one I've wanted, it's been awhile since they had a combination magic (btw, they are not in unison raid)Anyway, I would like you to pick this. XD This one (right), well, we needed Post-Timeskip XD I wanted to propose this one (left) too, since they are both "sincere" but... er.. you didn't want this. Well, this too (right) , is sweet, but we all know that's a clone >_>, and Juvia got hurt by touching it >_>. Vote wisely. 11:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) YES! YOU CAN STILL HELP! Since you are the number one editor of the Gruvia page you can just focus on that. You can only add references when you are at the '''source tab of your editing page, not the visual tab. At the end of every sentence or paragraph of the article, you need to add the reference from where that particular scene came from. If you are going to use that reference ones, you type it like this: < ref > source < / ref > and if you are going to use that reference multiple times, you type it like this: < ref name="source" > source < / ref>. Just remove the space except the one between ref and name. You can use AlBis as your guide. Just add reference on the relationship, synopsis, and trivia. Also, for future reference, to leave a messega on a person's talk page, you type two equals sign, the title, the two equals sign if you are editing via source but if you are editing via visual, use heading 2. So to end my message, I would just like to say thank you for reading my messages and taking notice of my plea. For any question, just message me at my talk page. I'll reply to you as soon as possible. So again, thank you and happy editing. (●´∀｀●) 13:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I understand your situation. I, too, have obligations but not in work but in school. I'm required to sell my products in a may everyday from opening to closing and I find hard to have time to edit. So please feel free edit when ever you can. I'm just thankful that you still considered helping our community despite your busy schedule. 15:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi o/ Hi Darkhope. Please join G-Repairs Team . Thank you~. 11:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) XDDD Disscussions Hi Darkhope~ We have disscusion that really need to be voted. All you have to do is Vote and Comment. Thank you. Here is the LoLu Picture Voting ,and, This one is for Illustrating-Article Template- Picture Voting . 02:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and if you want signatures, reply to me so I can help you. I'm quite busy since the sem break ended, but don't worry, We'll work on it soon. New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I kinda knew you were going to pick Gruvia. >.< But give me two more of your picks. 07:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Noted. Don't forget to add this: ~~~~ at the end of your message or just have a signature made. ^_^ 08:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo Darkhope-san!! I am Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!!!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Nice Talking']] 03:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi! I know that anything gruvia related has your vote but we still need to have your signature to count it as one vote. XD [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Just curious O.O I just saw it now and I'm equally as shocked as you because last time I saw, Lucy only had 34 votes, I think. I have no power over the poll since users can only vote ones. The same goes with anonymous users since it does not allowed users with the same IP Address to vote more than ones. If you want, you can use your powers in tumbler and tell people there to vote for Juvia. I saw some people doing that in the Naruto Couples Wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Summary Hey Darkhope! Can you please make me a one paragraph summary of the manga omake, 413 Days? Only focusing on Gray and Juvia. It is for the featured moment voting page. I want to nominate it but I can't summarize it somehow... (~￣▽￣)~ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much!! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ It doesn't matter that it's long. I'm just happy that you were able to summarize all that in one paragraph. Of course I'll count this as your vote. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:32, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Trivia Sorry. You see, while I editing the trivia section of the Zervis page, I simply added a reference to it. Then I remembered that GaLe page was recently given a trivia by another user. I went to the page and decided to do the same thing. It made it look neat and easy to read without all those extra links. Afterwards, I edited the Gruvia section and removed all the unnecessary trivia which is sad to say included you cupcake link. The reason behind the images removal was because I was planning to add a trivia section on the NaLu page after I come back from my errand. NaLu has too many pictures made by Hiro as well retweets by him from other artists and if we do the same thing with Gruvia to this page, the trivia would look disorganized. I would prefer that viewers of this page to just go over the image gallery since I added all the images there made by Hiro already. Hope you understand. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:RE: TRIVIA If you really want to add the picture, I guess we can have a small 250px slideshow with at least three images from Hiro's twitter account if you are ok with that. But you have to pick the best ones. >.< [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 05:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC)}} Re:Gruvia main image Yes we should update the image but the images you have uploaded was against the policy. I suggest you read my message above for a more detailed reason. I'll upload the images in the Gruvia talkpage for a community discussion. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. It's ok. It was something me and the other older users decided to apply here to prevent image duplicates, art thefts, easier image search, and etc. It something we got from Fairy Tail Wiki which one of the users there also asked us to do. The policies and guidelines was created months ago but was only implemented late February this year. We don't mean to be strict but past actions build up that forces us to take action. For example the multiple vandalism that's going on in the article pages, the the multiple uncredited images, and the continues used of offensive words in the forum. You don't need to be offended. We understand your great contribution to our wiki we just need to enforce this to everyone as not to show any favoritism. The images you uploaded now on needs to have a proper filename as well as the fair use rationale template. If you have any further question please message me in my talkpage and I will gladly answer it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hehe... The old pictures are still in the image gallery. I won't be strict with old uploaded files unless it's a duplicate or unused. If you are still interested in changing the Gruvia profile picture, you can vote on it here. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:25, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gruvia page update If you want to edit the page, then go ahead. The only reason why the edits were removed because it was not referenced or the image used goes against the image policy. Here are things that needs to be done to prevent your edit from being removed: :1. Reference your edit - If the page you are editing already has some references in it, then you must follow the formality of the page by adding references in your edit as well. For example: If your edit is from the manga, pages 3-5 in chapter 1 to be precised, then you must type: Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 3-5 If you edit is from the anime, episode 2 to be precised, then you must type: Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 If your edit is from the OVA, OVA 5 to be precised, then you must type: Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Each reference must be place by the end of the sentence or paragraph. If the entire article does not have any references in it, then you have the option not to add or to add references to your edit. :2. Check the image gallery first - If ever you wish to upload an image, check the image gallery first if the image is already exists. This is to prevent any duplicate images. :3. Follow the image policy - If ever the image you wish to upload does not exists in the gallery, then please follow our image policy before uploading it to the wiki. This is to keep everything organized and to show ownership of the image. So far, these are the only reasons why some of your edits were removed. If you have any further question, please feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Also, please don't forget to vote for the featured couple, moment, and image! >.< [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:48, September 29, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure... I don't really want to be credited with something you clearly did. Please reconsider. Editing is really easy once you get the hang of it. I used to edit using visual mode but when I found about source mode, it made my life a whole lot easier. Just type what you want and then message me the source or put it between and so only those editing in source mode can see it. I would prefer to use your suggestion as a last resort. Oh! I love the podcast you guys made. Makes me feel like we should add a subpage in the couples' pages dedicated to fans. It would have things like headcanons and fanfic recommendations. Anyway, I hope you three keep being awesome. ｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) (＊〇□〇）……！ It's like you gave me your whole manifesto, which I'm not complaining since I enjoyed every minute of reading it, but it will take time for me to edit it into the wiki so I hope you're ok with me doing this over the weekends. It's kinda hard to edit during the weekday especially if your job absolutely loves overtime. But don't worry, the Gruvia page will be updated and I will add in the edit summary to say: Written by Darkhope/rieriebee. So yeah, I will make sure you get all the credit. ^_^ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your kind consideration. I will do as you requested for the images and for everything else. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok~! Ok~! Will add these soon. Let me just reference the other parts of the page. Oh! Heads up. I will be editing your images for the featured moment since we have a one panel (or three panels) one image policy. Just letting you know. Thanks for your contribution! ᵔᴥᵔ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmm... We can't really change the image but we can add it as one of our other nominations. If you want, you can even change your vote to the image you have recently uploaded. Just cross out your previous vote and vote again. Like this: # [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:UPDATE! Hi Darkhope! Unfortunately, I stalked, so here am I, giving out my opinion about what's gonna be the current arc's name. First of all, I already updated the NaLu page past Tartarus, and called it Current Events in an Heading 2 text. That was about a month ago, and I didn't see Cinnnamy erased it in any way. So Current Events it is. But then when I went to FTWiki, the arc says Avatar Arc. (For me, it didn't quite satisfies the "Turning Back FT Guild" since Avatar focuses only to Gray. But perhaps along the way, it won't be just him.. er...) So, concluding; it seems we follow FTWiki- so Avatar Arc it izz. 07:38, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Yey fo update!! Anyway, I agree with what Arvee has mentioned. We should follow how Fairy Tail Wiki has labeled their arcs so for now the arc is called'Avatar Arc'. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I can understand what you are trying to say. The "Avatar Arc" is wrapping up quite fast for an arc with Natsu already defeated three of the Avatar Guild members. But we have to remember, we have an arc called "X791 Arc" and that's only for about two chapters. We are not sure how long till Gray come back to Fairy Tail but I guess we'll just leave the arc name as it is for now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:About what's "canon" It's true that Bovia was once a canon pairing before the series even started but just like Lyvia and all other past couples, they were at one point. It did happen in the story and it was not made up like most crack pairings. It cannot be "uncanon". It can only be a "past" pairing. This is why we label it as it is. If we ever remove it from it's original category, where else will it go? It is definitely not a fanon or crack pairing because it does fit it's requirements. The definition of canon pairings applies to both past and present pairings. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't know why you keep insisting this. Let me emphasize the word past meaning used to, having existed in, or having occurred during a time previous to the present. Also, the words fanon and crack. Fanon is generally accepted term, idea, or in this case pairing by fans that is not actually part of canon. Crack pairings, on the other hand, are just plain insanity hence the word crack. These pairings have almost zero interactions or have never even met each other personally. With this being said, past couples will remain under past canon or past semi-canon. They will not be placed in any other category. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:24, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Past Couples page can be found here and has the same treatment as Past Rivals. You should only treat it as a subcategory. Other subcategories include Celestial Spirit Couples, Edolas Couples, and Exceed Couples. If you are asking why it's still in the main page of the canon or whatever category's page, I would like to point out that there was a time wherein canon, semi-canon, fanon, and past couples were the main categories but circumstances happened which made past couples only a subcategory. I cannot remember clearly though. I have to look back at the wiki's history from at least two years ago first before I answer your query. Please give sometime. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I understand your point unfortunately I'm busy at the moment. I will try to sort this out in the weekend. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. It is hard as it is to work for more than 12 hours a days and then wait for two hours for a train that is broken. I can only fully edit over the weekends. (๑>ᴗ<๑) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) After careful reconsideration, I have come to a decision that will satisfy the both of us. I'm going to remove the past couples from the navigation bar, canon and semi-canon pages but I will not remove them from the categories they are associated to. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:51, May 30, 2015 (UTC) What you are saying is correct. Bovia and other past couples will be removed from pages such as Canon Couples and Semi-Canon Couples and under Couples's page, they will be moved under their own category which is past couples. I'm going to start editing so you can see what I'm trying to say. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you also for pointing this out. 〜(￣▽￣〜) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:46, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Images Kindly refrain from uploading duplicate images. Please see first the if the chapter or episode is recent or the couple's image gallery if the image you want to upload happened weeks or even months ago. Chances are someone already uploaded it. For example, three of the images you have uploaded can already been seen in the Gruvia/Image Gallery. If you believe what you have is of a higher quality, click on image (so you can arrive to the image description page), click on the arrow facing down on the top left portion of your screen and pick replace. From there, you can upload your higher quality image and replace it with inferior image. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I find this weird that some can replace images while others don't... Anyway, if you believe what you have is of higher quality, go to the image you wish to replace and add on the description section of the image. After doing so, notify me so I can delete the image. You may upload the replacement image before notifying me. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:39, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Past canon-couples drop down menu Sorry. I only got to act on your message today. Hold on, I'll fix it right now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:42, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm New Hello, I just wanted to say hi. :3 --[[User:ThePersonFrom2| ThePersonFrom2 ]][[User talk:ThePersonFrom2|'Talk Page']] 04:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry, I will try my best. Though if I do something wrong, please tell me. :) --[[User:ThePersonFrom2| ThePersonFrom2 ]][[User talk:ThePersonFrom2|'Talk Page']] 14:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Canon! That's true!! (灬♥ω♥灬) We have multiple pairing that was obvious implied by the creator using Lucy's perspective of multiple ships being canon, mainly ElfGreen, Gajevy, and Gruvia. Kinana confirmed her relationship with Erik and it was shown that Laxus is interested in Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana. We're going to be quite busy with all the editing. o(≧∇≦o) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:41, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes! Yes! I screamed at every panel of the page. You know it was going to happen one day but never imagined it going that way. There was no cliché confession, it was something new and unique just for them. Lucy and Wendy just sealed the deal. The page was been fixed but it's nothing compared to what's going on with the NaLu page. The fans have been divided but hopefully we can all come to an agreement. (ू• ౪•ू ) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Self-Defense Thank you for writing to me. I have read thru all the messages and see that there has been some biases. Please know that it was not my intentions for you nor other shippers to be attacked in such a way. The purpose of the tread was to have an equal and common platform to discuss the ending in a healthy manner. As it was brought up to attention that this was not the case, and you, and may others, feel attacked by this, I feel give my final decision on this. Should you have any concerns, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:54, August 6, 2017 (UTC)